Rainy day
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: 1000 years after her defeat at the hands of Suneo Honekawa, Yomi Isayama goes back to her ruined world with Aruka Schild, welcomed by the rain. remembering the loss of Kagura Tsuchimiya and Noriyuki Izuna, as well as her advent as the new Sephiroth.


Someone once tells her that all the water in the world is the exact same water that was there when the world began, hundreds, thousands, millions and millions of years ago. When Yomi Isayama hears this, she puts on a smile that is so overused, she can't even tell if it's plastic or not anymore, and thanks them for the interesting tidbit of information.

Whenever the skies turn dark and the clouds become gray, full, and ominous above her, she waits for the downpour with bated breath, staring up hopefully, sombrely into the sky.

Yomi Isayama loves the rain.

Slowly, the raindrops come down, one by one, and she is there, outside, waiting for the rest to come.

Yomi Isayama loves the rain.

The rain pours down on her, and she lets it, allowing the rain to soak through her black silk kimono and run down the pale skin of her arms.

She catches the drops in her mouth, tilting her head back with an open mouth, so that the water can pool and collect there. Her eyes remain open, her arms spread wide, and she doesn't move, even as the rain trickles through her hair to her scalp and runs from there down her neck uncomfortably.

Only once her lungs scream for oxygen, and breathing through her nose simply won't suffice anymore, does she swallow the rain she has caught and allows herself to breathe.

Yomi Isayama loves the rain.

Aruka Schild watches as Yomi drinks the rainwater, letting her entire self be covered with it at the same time. Aruka steps into it too, letting her body, as Yomi is, be bathed, washed, soaked, immersed, _and cleansed_ by the cool water.

If only for a moment.

Every time Yomi goes outside when it rains, and every time, Aruka never questions why; because, she knows.

She knows why Yomi loves the rain, without any questions asked.

They are both old, their bodies preserved forever in eternal youth, belying their true ages. They have survived centuries. They have lived (while not truly living) through thousands of years.

Their memories, unfortunately, have not.

Yomi Isayama loves the rain.

Because it helps her almost remember, because the rain is something, the same thing, one of the _only_ things that was there back then.

The pitter-patter reminds Yomi of the sound of people, running across the city with boots and armour, riding on the streets on their Ivermachines.

The rain reminds Yomi of good times. It reminds her of her friends, family, and comrades; it reminds her of the older sister she was to a very dear friend, an odd couple consisting of herself and her lecherous fiancé that was a surprising match made in heaven, and of laughter, of _friendship_.

And she loves it for that.

But she loves it because it reminds her of the bad times too.

It reminds her of her battles of life and death, or, in her case, life _in_ death, taking place in downpours much like the one she stand in now. It reminds her of the monsters hat used to roam the planet, which used storms to bolster their strength to try and destroy everything she stood for, everything she protected.

Yomi Isayama loves the rain.

She loves it because along with helping her remember, it helps her forget as well.

When she soaks herself in it, she can forget everything.

She can forget her facade, she can forget being cynical and angry and weary; she can forget being everything she is now and be the happy and cocky legendary Soldier 1st class she was _**t**__**hen**_.

She can forget that almost all traces of the world she was born in, the world she once lived in has been wiped out. She can forget that she hasn't changed, that she still looks like she eighteen even though she's really over a thousand. She can forget it all, she can just be.

Yet Yomi Isayama hates the rain as well.

Every time she lets her body be touched by the rain, it cools her, cooling off the scorching heat she feels, even though her body does not emit it.

Yet it leaves her too cold, too weak, and shivering as she feels the chill seep into her skin and bones.

The rain she swallows soothes and refreshes her parched, dry, and papery throat.

But the taste is bitter and sour, and Yomi feels the tiniest bit dirty for consuming it.

Like she does remembering

The memories are wonderful to her, but she is ashamed to indulge in them. It has been over millennia since they occurred, and she can't let go, even though the most of her precious thoughts are only hazy blurs, snippets of what actually happened.

Yomi knows she should move on, but she can't. She knows she shouldn't bask in her past, but she does.

Those days were the best she had ever had, in both her life and un-life.

And even though Yomi loves the rain for reminding her of good times and bad times, she hated it more for making her recall the very worst occasions, the memories she wants to but cannot, can never forget.

For the rain makes her remember of the day when she thrust her fists into the ground, over and over and over again so hard until the felt numb and raw, and bled. It reminds her of the gentle woman who was once her best friend and protégé, was turned into a monster by cruel scientists pretending to be god, the daughter that was later gunned down by her mentor, the man who taught her everything, so she wouldn't run as fast as she could back to _that_ place so she could, pound, pound, pound the earth and ask herself and the Dragon King above why her pride and joy had to be taken away.

And though Aruka knows what Yomi remembers, she does not know the entirety of it.

For the truth is:

Yomi loves the rain because it helps her remember her humanity.

Yet she hates it because it reminds her of what she has lost.

Yomi loves the rain because it lets her forget who she is now,

Yet she hates it because the relief it brings is short lived, and leaves her feeling worse than before; craving more and more and more.

Yomi loves the rain because it lets her feel; feel emotions, let's herself do thing she hasn't done for years.

She cannot decide whether she loves the rain more, or if she hates it more. The truth of the matter is... it is both.

She loves the rain, and she hates it at the same time.

Because in the rain, no one can see Yomi Isayama cry.


End file.
